mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing
Animal Crossing is the final track of the Crossing Cup in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. The course takes place in a town from the Animal Crossing series, with multiple animal villagers and houses. It also has four different track variations, which is selected randomly each time, reminiscent to Excitebike Arena. The track theme changes and setting changes to match each season. The staff ghost kart setup for this track is Isabelle driving a City Tripper with Slim tires and a Paper Glider. Layout The track starts in the town square and heads out towards a bridge over a river. Rounding a bend after this takes the player to a spot covered in trees. If they hit them with a kart or an item, they'll cause some fruit, which act as mushrooms, to fall, similar to the Animal Crossing games. After this, there is a glide pad. This takes the player over a fountain where some Item Boxes are attached to balloons and an archway made up of balloons. Going under the arch leads to a beach. After this, racers will then pass a museum, and find Resetti, who seemingly takes the place of Monty Moles, unless it's winter. Going around the curve, they'll reach the starting line again. Shortcuts *Just as the beach section starts, the player can use a mushroom behind a tree and darker sand to cut the corner. *The final corner can be skipped with a mushroom. Gallery MK8-DLC-Course-icon-AnimalCrossing.png|The track's icon. Animal_Crossing_stamp_MK8_1.png|A Stamp for this course. Animal_Crossing_stamp_MK8_2.png|Another Stamp for this course. Spring MK8-DLC-Course-AnimalCrossingSpring01.jpg|The Museum. MK8-DLC-Course-AnimalCrossingSpring02.jpg|The end of the track. DryBowser-AnimalCrossingSpring-MK8.jpg|Dry Bowser racing on the track. KoopaTroopa-AnimalCrossingSpring-MK8.jpg|Koopa Troopa racing on the track. Summer MK8-DLC-Course-AnimalCrossingSummer01.jpg|The gliding section. MK8-DLC-Course-AnimalCrossingSummer02.jpg|Nook's Cranny. AnimalCrossing_MrRestti.png|Mr. Resetti appears near the end of the track. MK8_VilligerBridge.png|A male villager, along with several other racers, racing on the track. Autumn MK8-DLC-Course-AnimalCrossingAutumn01.jpg|A view of the track; the Museum can be seen. MK8-DLC-Course-AnimalCrossingAutumn02.jpg|A male Villager near the end of the track. AnimalCrossing_Autum.png|Yoshi and Isabelle racing on the track. LeBump.png|Mario and a female Villager on the beach. Winter AnimalCrossing_Winter.png|The starting line. MK8-DLC-Course-AnimalCrossingWinter02.jpg|The gliding section. Rosalina-AnimalCrossing-Winter-MK8.jpg|Rosalina, racing on the track. MK8-DLC-Course-AnimalCrossingWinter03.jpg|Isabelle, and two Villagers, by the starting line. Trivia! *The Time Trial version of this track is always set in Summer. *Multiple notable buildings from the series, including Nook's Cranny, the Museum, and Able Sisters can be seen throughout the village. *If you turn off the music and drive near Nook's cranny, its theme song from the original'' Animal Crossing'' can be heard. *The winter variation of this track replaces Resetti with Snowboys as the hazards. *This is one of three nitro courses in Mario Kart 8 that doesn't have anti-gravity sections, the other two being Excitebike Arena and Super Bell Subway. They are all DLC tracks, and not tracks being in non-DLC cups. *This is one of four courses in the Mario Kart series to have a sound of the roulette item that differs from other tracks of the original game, the others being Waluigi Pinball, Hyrule Circuit, and Urchin Underpass. *It is possible to manually select a specific season by holding one of the four shoulder buttons while the track loads: L (R in Mirror) for Spring, R (L in Mirror) for Summer, ZL (ZR in Mirror) for Autumn, and ZR (ZL in Mirror) for Winter. This technique is not possible in Time Trial, Online or Wireless modes, or if Player 1 is using a Wii Remote, Wii Remote + Nunchuk or Single Joy-Con. de:Animal Crossing-Dorf Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:DLC Category:Downloadable tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:DLC Tracks Category:Crossing Cup tracks Category:Non-Mario Kart series